Strakk
Strakk był Glatorianem wynajętym przez Plemię Lodu. Biografia Glatorian Gresh zawarł kontrakt ze swoją wioską Tesarą , żeby walczyć na arenie Vulcanus przeciwko Skrall’owi w sporze o oazę. Zabrał ze sobą Tarixa i Strakka i razem rozpoczęli podróż do Plemienia Ognia. W drodze napotkali Berixa atakowanego przez Fero. Gresh i jego sojusznicy pokonali go, ale Strakk został staranowany przez Skirmixa. W czterech kontynuowali podróż, gdy znaleźli się w otoczeniu sfory Voroxów. Bronili się do czasu, aż wróg się wycofał. Kiedy Glatorianie w końcu przybyli, Strakk i Tarix obserwowali walkę pomiędzy Gresh’em i Skrall’em. Mimo, że Strakk nie wierzył w Gresha, był pod wrażeniem tak długiej walki. Później, gdy Agori wysłany przez Raanu szukał pomocy Strakka, przybył do wioski Plemienia Lodu i pokazano mu życzliwość Iconoxu. Strakk był pod wrażeniem i założył, że Agori używał sztuczek aby ja otrzymać. Zgodził się, żeby pomóc innym Glatorianom w oporze przeciw Łowcom Kości trapiących Vulcanusa. W zamian za zatrzymanie w tajemnicy jego planów, zaproponował dać Agori Honorową Odznakę, która pozwoliłaby mu audiencję u Skralli. Strakk udał się na Arenę Magna, gdyż dano mu rozkaz walczyć na Wielkim Turnieju. W trakcie ćwiczeń z Tarixem, niebieski wojownik wytrącił mu z ręki topór. Strakk zapamiętał technikę swego przeciwnika. Następnego dnia Strakk walczył z Tarixem na prawdziwym już meczu. Tak jak mówił dzień wcześniej, wykorzystał nowo poznany ruch, przez co udało mu się wytrącić jeden z mieczy Tarixa. Walka została przerwana przez Raanu, który krzykiem oznajmił że nadchodzi armia Skralli. Glatorianie rozpoczęli walkę próbując spowolnić Skralli, by Agori mogli uciec. Po ewakuacji schowali się w jaskini i próbowali wymyślić jakiś plan. Strakk jest bardzo nieuczciwy, chciwy i zrobi wszystko by wygrać nawet jeśli będzie musiał oszukiwać. Strakk walczył kiedyś z Kiiną. Wśród Glatorian i Agori krążą żarty, że Strakkowi trzeba zapłacić żeby stanął we własnej obronie. Strakk walczył z Ackarem i przegrał jednak ze wściekłości próbował go zabić. Jednak Mata Nui pokonał Strakka, a ten odszedł rozwścieczony. Zdolności i cechy Strakk odmawia ofert pracy, uważa nie warto mu płacić, lub jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Pragnie wygrać coroczny turniej na Arenie Magna i stać się mistrzem Glatorian. Bronie Strakk walczy za pomocą Lodowego topora i Miotacza Owoców Thornax. Statystyki BIONICLE.com: Cytaty Pojawienia *''Komiks 1: Piaski Bara Magna'' (Pierwsze pojawienie) *''Komiks 2: Upadek Atero'' *''Glatorian Mini Movie'' *''My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign'' *''Glatorian Arena'' *''Przeprawa'' *''Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy'' *Przewodnik Mata Nui po Bara Magna *Komiks 4:Before the storm Informacje o zestawie * Strakk został wydany w formie zestawu w pierwszej połowie 2009 roku, nosi Biały Hełm, jego bronie to Lodowy Topór i Wyrzutnia Thornax. Trivia *Strakk jest Glatorianinem uratowanym przez Gresha od śmierci z rąk Maluma. *Glatorianie żartują między sobą, że bez stosownej zapłaty Strakk nie machnie swym toporem nawet we własnej obronie. *Mimo że często stosuje nieczyste zagrania nie został dotąd przyłapany na oszustwie. *Nigdy nie wygrał Wielkiego Turnieju. *W komiksie Upadek Atero Strakk ma nakolanniki odwrotnie. *Agori żartują, że Strakk bez zapłaty nie otworzy oczu o poranku. *W I i II części Przeprawy Strakk myśli, że Malum został wygnany, bo chciał dobić przeciwnika, który się poddał, a to był Strakk Styl walki Skupia się tylko na celu, stosuje nieczyste zagrania. Linki Zewnętrzne *Instrukcja *Strona Strakka na My Lego Network Kategoria:Glatorianie